Tournament Begins
Tournament Begins (あの世一はオラだ歴代の勇者大集合, Ano Yo ichi wa Ora Da Rekishi no Yusha Daishugo) is the second episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the one hundred ninety-sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The episode first aired on August 11, 1993. Its original American air date was September 11, 2001. Summary On the Grand Kai's planet, Goku tells King Kai about Pikkon's strength. King Kai tells him there are warriors that can match Pikkon's strength. As they finish walking, all of King Kai's students come out to greet King Kai and Goku. King Kai introduces Goku to a few of them, including Olibu, who is from Earth, just like Goku. King Kai tells Goku that everyone must train for 10,000 years to earn a lesson from the Grand Kai. Suddenly, the other three Kai's walk over to King Kai, making fun of him for being dead. Goku wonders how many Kai's there are, so Olibu explains it to him. After East Kai taunts King Kai some more, West Kai suggests they hold a tournament to see who has taught their students the best. The Grand Kai likes the idea of a tournament. Then, Grand Kai walks off, and everyone follows. Grand Kai shows them the arena, which is actually an area in space. Goku gets excited about fighting in the tournament, but East Kai questions Goku's right to participate. She tells Goku she will approve his participation if he beats her in a race. King Kai tells Goku to beat her. The race begins. East Kai is winning at first, but Goku bounces off some meteors and catches up with her. Suddenly, East Kai goes into hyper speed! Goku starts flying faster and eventually catches up with her again. They both finish at the same time. Grand Kai is there waiting for them. He holds up a gold medal for the winner, but puts it on himself since he got there first. As the tournament is about to begin, each of the Kai's are encouraging their students. Goku is excited that Pikkon will be fighting in the tournament. The announcer explains the rules of the tournament to everyone. The crowd starts to cheer as the first round begins, which has Olibu fighting a short fighter from East Kai's quadrant. Olibu tries to hit him, but can't touch the little fighter. When he makes clones of himself, Olibu flies into the air and dodges all of them, making them crash into each other, knocking them out. Olibu wins the match! After some more fighting takes place, it is Goku's turn to battle. His opponent is Caterpy, a fighter from the South Galaxy. Caterpy tries to use an Eye Flash on Goku, but Goku flies into the air. Caterpy extends two of his arms and drags Goku into his grip. Then, he starts to tickle Goku. Everyone is stunned by this method of fighting. Goku is laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he powers up and sends Caterpy flying. Goku tells Caterpy that he is not very strong. Angry by Goku's remark, Caterpy walks towards him and turns into a pupa. The announcer says Caterpy's going through a stage of metamorphosis. He asks South Kai how long it will take for Caterpy to evolve. The South Kai estimates...1200 years! No one wants to wait that long for the fight to end, so Grand Kai announces that Goku wins by default. Goku is happy that he won his first fight in the tournament. Battles *Gorilla vs. a Zarbonesque Fighter *Olibu vs. Chapuchai *Goku vs. Caterpy Gallery Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z